Smile At The End Of The World
by DeathByMonkey
Summary: Phil has a secret. Smiley find out, but her life will change for the worse. Or so she thought. She will go trough many things, but only music and singing can get her through it.
1. Confession

**Hello everyone! IM NOT DEAD! HURRAY! I feel kind-of bad for being away for a long time, but there were some... "Technical Difficulties". And the thing is, i will be going on vacation next week too so i won't be able to update. :P. Life. I changed my username to just DeathByMonkey as you can see, because I thought it was better. But back to the story. I absolutely LOVE Riddle school, for those who don't know, it's a game made by JohnBro or Johnochrome, and it's a game where you try to escape by solving these different puzzles. So if you don't know what it is, you should probably go watch someone on YouTube, or even play it yourself. Because there are BIG spoilers to the story. As in, VIZION big! (you won't get that unless you play the game ;D I'm looking at you Brooke ¦| ). So once you've done that, you can read the story! I don't know what I'm going to do with this story, i usually have a plan, but this time I'm just going to wing it!**

 **If you are wondering why u will update my other stories, then you will not get an aanswer. I ha e no idea when I'm going to update. Most of the stuff was pre written, and i have little inspiration right now. I am about 1/3 of a way through Flameajou, it will be an extra long chapter ;) But without anymore super lilong speech stuff, let's get on with the story!**

 **BTW this will most likely all be in Smiley's POV. Maybe a few chapters in Phil's. Dunno. Now go read! :D**

* * *

(Smiley POV)

I don't know how it got so crazy. It all happened so fast. I was just a normal student, I studied hard and loved school, but then in no time at all, I was abducted by aliens with my friends, Phil, Phred, and Zack. We escaped with the help of Diz, and alien who didn't want anything to do with 'Vizion'. Then lucky us, we get caught by area 5.1, and we have to escape again. At least they put me in a nice cell! There was some hairspray there and I used it because I was bored and I got hair instantly. It doesn't even look half bad. We were inches from escaping, when Diz betrays us and leaves without us. Phil finds another way to escape. He lead us through the sewers to a teleporter, activated it, set the coordinates back to the school, and told us to go through. The agents were hot on our tails, but we managed to escape in time. I thought everything would be fine now, we were back at school like nothing ever happened, except that Quiz, another alien, became the new principle of the school. Phil got him on our side, and he was ready to go back to his home planet, to be a true leader. And here I am now. Standing outside saying goodbye to Quiz.

"After I return to my home base, I will put an end to this Vizion nonsense myself." Quiz said. "I've opened up my eyes. It's up to the civilizations of the universe to judge themselves. Thank you Egghead. Sorry... Eggtree. Phil Eggtree."

"Stay classy Quiz." Phil said.

I heard a noise coming from the sky, and everyone else heard it too because we all turned towards the sound. There was a bright light in the sky.

"Could that be?" I asked.

"Oh no..." Phil said.

We all knew what it was. Who it was. It was Vizion, with Diz at the controls. He betrayed us!

"Diz is up there. It must be him. Take me up there in your ship Quiz. " Phil told Quiz.

"I'll do what I can to stop him."

"Does this mean... You have a plan?" Quiz asked.

 _'Nope. No way he has a plan.'_ I thought.

"No... I've got nothing." Phil answered.

 _'Knew it.'_

"But we have no choice but to try!" He said.

"Your right! I'll take you closer to the light!" Quiz said.

 _'This is a bad idea, what if they don't come back?'_

"But before I go..." Phil said.

I look down, thinking he will just do some speech about how if he doesn't come back... Basically a classic speech.

"Smiley?"

I look up, shocked to hear my name.

"I used to tease you alot because I didn't understand you. But now you're a true role model for me. And... you have a beautiful smile." Phil said. He softened when he said the last part.

 _'What? Am I crazy?'_ I thought.

But I wasn't going crazy, it was all real. I didn't know how I felt. I was shocked and surprised and flattered, there was so many possibilities on what I could have said, but instead, all I could do was stare and lift a hand up. Before I knew we it, they had already lifted off, I could barely see a small speck in the distance before it went out of my sight. He used to tease me, and that was how he got in the 'special class'. We weren't close back then. But then we developed a friendship. I knew each of us had these awkward half crushes, and what made it even more awkward was that I was the only female student in the school. I have to admit, I did have a crush on Phil at some point, but I brushed that away, only thinking it was a phase. But honestly, it's been lingering in the back of my mind for awhile. But to think he actually returned those feelings. What if he was bluffing? What if he was just saying that as a parting joke? What if...

"So."

I snapped back to reality and turned to see Phred with a grin.

"So what?" I said.

"So what do you think? About what Phil said?" Phred said.

Zack popped up from behind him to see what my reaction would be.

"I mean, I think, I thought... I don't know." I said.

"You only have a little bit of time to think, but I think everything will work out fine." Zack said.

"You remember, about each of us having a crush on someone else. Right?" Phred asked.

I didn't know why he was asking this, or what he was trying to tell me.

"Yes, I remember." I said.

"Both me and Zack liked you too." Phred said. My face felt hot, back then we were all growing up, and the awkwardness was madness."But that was a long time ago. Phil told us that he liked you pretty recently. But what Phil was describing, it was much different then what Zack and I felt. It seemed like Phil thought of it as more... special I guess. He payed attention to things even less than he already was, and he started humming. Only for a short while. Then we told him to stop it because it was annoying."

I didn't know what to say, Phil actually liked me! I had a big decision ahead of me.

"Thanks. I'll remember that. I've got alot to think about." I said.

"Well, good luck with that." Zack said, before walking off.

"See you later." Phred said with a wink.

I blushed. I walked away and sat on the grass thinking about what I would do. I still thought that Phil could be joking, and Phred and Zack were just helping him do that, but the more I thought about it, the less it seemed that was the case. I did like him, but I'm not sure I fully like him now. Maybe we should just be friends. But there was a part of me that wanted to give in to his affections. I started quietly singing a song, thinking it would help me think. I didn't really think about it, I just sung what popped into my head.

"Mmm whatcha say... Mmm that you only meant well, well of course you did..."

When I was singing that song, I realized that I heard someone sing that before too. I never thought of this before, but then as I was trying to remember who sung it, I remembered! It was actually Phil, he was humming that song one day, then I ended up having it as one of my favourite songs! I never realized that fully before.

 _'That's it!'_ I thought.

That was the one detail that helped me make my decision. It must have been when Phil had a crush on me, Phred said that he used to him alot. I didn't know it but I have been crushing on him this whole time!

 _'Love is confusing_...'

It was very true. Thinking that I knew what my decision was, I continued singing the song.

"When the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do, but when I become a star, we'll be livin' so large I could do anything for you!" But the thing was, what would I do if Phil didn't come back? I realized this and stopped singing. At that exact moment there was a huge bang and a flash of bright light. I rushed up to my friends to see what they were looking at. There was an explosion where Quiz, Diz, and Phil were!

 _'Oh no!'_ I thought.

The three of us had a nervous expression on our faces. We waited for a few minutes, and when we were starting to lose hope, we saw a small escape pod come down and land in front of us. It opened and to my relief, there was Phil! He seemed rattled on what just happened. Zack gave him a thumbs up, and for once, Phred didn't seem bored and tired. I was smiling. Without thinking, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. I was nervous when he hesitated, but then I felt his arms around me too.

I dont think I smiled this brightly in my life.

* * *

 **How did you guys like that? Most of the dialogue was takes from the game. Do you guys know what song Smiley was singing? Shoutout to whoever figures it out! ;) PEACE OUT**


	2. Love Can Never Be Explained

**Hello everyone! You guys have been telling me to update so I did! :) Unknown, THANK YOU! I obviously learned that in school, but I don't think I payed attention... :| But thanks for the pointers! I probably got other things wrong too XD And HURRAY ypu guessed the song! It's Watcha say by Jason Derulo BTW for anyone who didn't know ;)**

 **I've been listening to alot of music lately, and music is what kind-of inspired me to make this story, so I want to turn this into a songfic. But not just about only one song, but maybe multipe! This is my decision but I want to know how you guys feel about this! But for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

1 day later

Yesterday was amazing. But scary. Amazing and scary. First, the world was about to end, Diz was about to freeze planet Earth! Second, Phil confessed that he had a crush on me. I liked him back, but I'm not sure what's supposed to happen now.

A few minutes after Phil came back, the teachers came out and said they saw everything. Some of them were scared and others were baffled, but they said school was cancled until they could figure out what happened. Which would probably be a while.

After the teachers left us on the field, we all went home to actually have a little bit of peace for a while. We all agreed to meet back there the next day. Right now I was up and about, getting ready to leave.

"I wonder what happened while Phil was up in space. I'm going to have to ask him," I said to myself.

I searched through my closet and pulled out a green sweater. I swear I was wearing this back before we were abducted, but when I woke up I was wearing my orange shirt. I'm not sure what happened. I grabbed some blue jeans and tied my hair.

 _'Alot of strange things happened to us in the past three days. I wonder of anything else will happen? No. Don't think about the future. Think about what's happening now,'_ I thought. _'And right now, I have to go. I need a few more things first,'_

I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it with food. I figured that we would be there a while, with all the things that have been happening. I also put in my phone, and some headphones (for my non-existant ears), so I could listen to music later or something.

"Ok. Do I have everything? Clothes, food, a smile... I think I'm all ready!"

I picked up my backpack and left my house. We live in a quiet neighborhood, not that many people live here. But while I was walking on the sidewalk I realized I was thinking about Phil.

 _'What will he say today? Will he mention what he said to me yesterday? Would he even talk to me at all?'_ I thought.

I was nervous! But at the same time, excited. It gave me more reason to smile brighter. Soon I was nearing the school and I saw Phil sitting under a tree nearby.

 _'Don't be nervous Smiley, nothing will go wrong. Everything will turn out just fine! Just go up to him and say hi!'_ I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath in, then walked over to Phil. Right when I was about to say hello, the nerves kicked in and all I managed to do was squeak.

 _'Great job Smiley, what will he think of you now?'_ I thought.

I could see his face look red, and I was blushing too, so I went to the other side of the tree and sat down with my back against the trunk. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I finally spoke up.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.

"Huh?" Phil answered looking around the tree.

"Did you mean everything you said to me yesterday, about you liking my smile, me being your role model... Having a crush on me?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

"Why me? I thought you knew some other girls outside of town," I asked. I wanted to know why he liked me of all people.

Another pause.

"None of the other girls are you. I think you are special. I've never felt like this for someone before," Phil said.

"Why did you have to tell me right before you left in Quiz's spaceship?" I asked.

"Because there was no other time. I guess I could have told you before, before I escaped school, but I wasn't too nervous. And how could I tell you when we were abducted by aliens, or captured by area 5.1? I had to tell you right before I left because of I wasn't going to come back, I would spend my last moments regretting not telling you I liked you," Phil said.

"Well, you scared me real bad!" I said with a smile.

"I didn't mean to!" Phil said back, also smiling.

"But I think it was worth it," I said.

I moved over so that we were sitting next to each other, our hands almost touching .

"I never regretted a second of it," Phil said.

We both stopped talking and started looking around to see of Phred or Zack were coming. We stayed there for a minute but there seemed to be no sign of them.

 _'What's keeping them? Well, what's keeping Zack? We all know Phred sleeps in and always comes late. At least I'm here beside Phil. But I don't know what to talk about,'_ I thought.

We say there for another few minutes lost in our own thoughts. Our hands brushed and I stiffened. But then I weaved my fingers around his. We still said nothing, but just sat there holding hands, waiting for Zack and Phred to come.

Soon enough, Zack came running towards us with Phred just dawdling behind. Phil and I quickly un-clasped our hands, so we wouldn't have to get embarrassed in front of them.

"Sorry we're late! Apparently Phred doesn't know what an alarm clock is," Zack said. "I went over to get him but he was still asleep! Do you know how hard it is to wake him up? Or took me forever!"

"It's Ok," I said. I smiled when I saw how tired Phred looked liked. It's kind-of funny!

"Boy, I don't envy you!" Phil said.

"I'm sure you don't," Zack said. "But let's talk about what we came here for. I've been dying to hear what happened up there in Quiz's ship,"

Zack and Phred sat down and I shifted so we were in a circle. I pulled the snacks I brought out of my bag, because I'm seemed like Phil and Zack didn't eat yet. They ate hungrily, and Phil started the story of what happened.

"In the ship, there was a hatch that was locked by a key. I had to solve three puzzles..." Phil started the story and we all had questions like,

"Were the puzzles hard?", "Did Quiz seriously not help at all, not even tell you how to do the puzzles?", "Was there absolutely nothing else but a self destruct button?"

And Phil answered all the questions we had. At the end when he told us what Quiz said after he hit the button, we all felt a little sad.

 _'Wow. I can't believe Quiz sacrificed himself,'_ I thought.

The four of us sat there in silence, for Quiz.

 _'I think we all need something to cheer us up,'_ I thought. _'Ooo I know!'_

"Hey guys, to stop all this sadness, why don't we play truth or dare?" I said.

"Sure, I'm down for whatever," Phred said.

"I think it will be fun," Zack said.

"As long as it has nothing to do with escaping school! I don't want to go through all of that drama again!" Phil joked.

I was excited at what crazy things we might say or do.

"This is going to be fun!"

* * *

 **How did you like that? Remember to fav, follow, and review! Don't forget about what I said, about turning this into a songfic. It's going to happen, I just want to know how you guys feel. Peace Out!**


	3. We Won't Be Alone

**Hello everyone! I haz da news! High school started and I am officially I teen! :3 but that means less updates. 3: I know. It sucks. Which is why I'm updating now and not later.**

 **The story is now officially a sonfic! Most likely, you won't know the song written down, and there's so way for me to make music pop out on here, so I will tell you guys song names at the end of the chapter. And sorry if it seems like the story is very fast paced. It's one of my flaws. So sorry in advance if it does happen! And about their parents... Pretend they are non-existant!**

 **Unknown, the random typos you see in the story is just auto correct being stupid. I turned it off, and now I pay more attention to it. You helped me spot that glitch so thumbs up to you! ฅ'ω'ฅ 👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

The four of us were sitting under a tree starting a game of truth or dare.

"I'll go," Phred said.

"That's a first. No pun intended," Phil said.

"Ok, Phred." I said.

"Uhh… Phil! Truth or dare?" Phred asked.

"Hmm, dare!" Phil said.

"Ok, I dare you to truth or dare someone else because I am to lazy to think of a dare," Phred said. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes.

I sighed. I should have known. Classic Phred.

"Umm… sure?" Phil said. "Ok, Zack, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't like dares," Zack said.

"I actually wanted to know this for a while, but which do you prefer? Being cold all the time, or being a human fireplace?" Phil asked.

"I think I like my flame head. I mean, Its alot easier to control. Before, of I got really scared or shocked, I would freeze into an ice cube. It would take forever for me to thaw out because I was already so cold. Now I just have to stay away from fire detectors. And daisies. Because the flame on my head really won't burn much," Zack said.

"I agree with you," I said.

"Me too," Phil agreed.

"What they said," Phred said.

"Now its my turn. Who should I pick?" Zack said. Scanning us with his gaze.

 _'Will I get picked? If I do what will he make me do? Do I want to do a truth or a dare?'_ I thought.

His eyes landed on me.

"Smiley, truth or dare?" Zack asked.

"Umm…"

 _'What do I choose? What will he say? Umm, I think I want...'_

"Dare," I decided.

"Ok. What music do you have on your phone?" Zack said, picking it up from the ground. It must have fallen out when we were eating.

"Uhh…" I said.

I thought this was a dare not truth!

Zack scrolled through my music I had and asked me another question.

"Do you memorize the lyrics to songs?"

This was easy.

"Yes, I remember lyrics," I said.

I loved music. I would listen to it when I did my homework, before I go to sleep, and just when I feel like it. Music was the thing that made me so happy, and made me enjoy school much.

Zack kept scrolling, then he stopped.

"I dare you to sing this song,"

"What?" I said.

Phred sat back up, seeming interested. Phil also looked my way. I blushed.

"You heard me, that's your dare. Sing this one," Zack said. He showed me the song and it was the instrumental verson of one of my favrourites.

"Umm, I dont think so," I said. I tried to back out, but I should have known it obviously wouldn't work.

"Smiley, you were the one to suggest we play. Don't back out of your own turn," Zack said.

"Ok... I'll do it," I said. I was still a bit nervous, three people watching me was too many, even if they were my close friends.

I looked at the name and remebered sometimes mumbling the lyrics with the song, but I never sang in front of people.

"Click play," I said, ready to do my dare.

Zacl clicked the button and I heard the music I know so well flow around me. About 20 seconds in, I started singing, knowing this was when I start.

* * *

 _You paint a picture in my mind._

 _You wanna leave it all behind._

 _In a world that's turning all the time,_

 _Nothing can stop me longing for your eyes._

* * *

As I started singing, I slowly relaxed, the music just consuming me.

* * *

 _I wont let it die,_

 _I can feel you when you're not around,_

 _When the night gets cold,_

 _I won't,_

 _I won't,_

 _I won't,_

 _I won't,_

 _I won't,_

 _Be alone._

 _We won't be alone._

* * *

I felt a smile grow on my face, I actually really liked singing this. It's a little repetitive at times, but it's great.

* * *

 _We won't, We won't,_

 _We won't, We won't,_

 _We won't, We won't,_

* * *

The upbeat music seemed all around me. I closed my eyes, really getting into it.

 _We won't be alone._

 _Aaaaaalonnne,_

 _Aaaaaalonnne,_

 _We won't be alone._

* * *

 _This lake of fire, burns my skin._

 _How could love, wear so thin._

 _I'm sinking in the hollow gound,_

 _nothing can stop me wanting you somehow._

* * *

 _I won't let it die,_

 _I can feel you when you're not around,_

 _When the night gets cold,_

 _I won't,_

 _I won't,_

 _I won't,_

 _I won't,_

 _I won't,_

 _We won't be alone._

* * *

 _We won't, we won't,_

 _We won't, we won't,_

 _We won't be alone._

 _We won't, we won't,_

 _We won't, we won't,_

 _We won't be alone._

 _Aaaalonnnne._

* * *

 _Aaaalonnnne._

 _Aaaalonnnne._

 _We wont be alone._

* * *

I knew the song was drawing to a close now, the music getting less exciting and more calm.

* * *

 _I wont let it die,_

 _I can feel you when you're not around,_

 _When the night gets cold…_

 _We wont be alone._

* * *

Then the music ended. I stayed still, wanting to soak up the moment.

"Wow," Zack said, speechless.

Phred just sat there in awe.

"Wow is right, Smiley, I never knew you could sing like that," Phil said.

I blushed.

"I don't sing much..." I started. I wanted to tell him I don't really think that was good, but he interrupted me.

"Well you should sing alot more! That was amazing!" Phil said.

"Umm... Thanks..." I said. I'm not usually at a loss for words, but in this situation, I am. They actually thought I was good! This put a smile on my face.

"We really should do this more often," Zack said.

"I agree," Phred said.

Why don't we meet again tomorrow?" Phil asked.

"I'd like that," I said.

"Me too," said Zack.

"Me three," Phred said.

It was nice to see all of us reconnecting again. From all the chaos of the past few days, it was great to just let loose and have fun.

"It's great just having fun now, instead of being abducted by aliens," I said playfully. But Phil's face darkened.

"Phil? What is it? Did I say something wrong?" I said, suddenly worried.

"No. It's nothing," Phil said, changing his facial expression.

Obvioulsy it wasn't nothing, but I didn't pry. I let the thought go and we went into conversation. It was just us talking about things, random or not.

But all in all, the day ended up being great!

* * *

 **How'd you like that? I'm terrible at ending chapters BTW, if you haven't already noticed XD**

 **The song I used in this chapter is:**

 **Feint-We Won't Be Alone (ft. Laura Brehm)**

 **I think it's a great song :3**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Secrets

**Hello everyone! Im back with another chapter! It's not my finest piece of work, but it will do. I was stumped on what to do for this chapter, so I started reading a bunch of other stories to get inspiration. And wow, now i figured out a whole story plan! The new picture gives major spoilers, so maybe some of you might figure out whats going to happen. Then you will think ive gone crazy. But we will get back to that another time! )**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[chapter prologue]

The world is perfect. Or so I thought. Everything was great in life, it had been a few months. No problems, no nothing. Just happiness. Until he told me a secret that I thought was harmless. It would change my life forever.

.

.

.

What now? I had the best of friends and the best… uhh... Phil and I weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I want it to happen sooner or later. I was sitting in front of my mirror in my home brushing my hair. I was humming to myself. Ever since we played that game of truth or dare about three months ago, I've worked on my singing. I really enjoyed it.

"Those were some fun times." I said to myself, remembering the game.

I've been trying to figure out why Phil got all upset when I talked about the aliens abducting us, and you would probably think:

'oh, he is just remembering the bad stuff that happened,' but his expression is more like he is thinking about the present and future instead of the past. If that makes any sense to you. But whenever I mention anything even similar, he changes the topic. Oh well. I should probably give up now.

Also the school still isn't in session, we have no idea what happened to the teachers. Maybe they moved? Or maybe they were so confused, they still haven't figured anything out. They weren't the best anyway.

I put down my brush and picked up my phone and texted Phil, Zack, and Phred in our group chat.

 _Hey, you guys doin anything 2day? -SS_

I put my phone down and walked away to put my brush away and get changed. I put on a red tank top and blue pants, then I heard my phone buzz.

 _Nada. -ZK_

A few seconds later, Phil replied.

 _Should we meet up again? I'm bored and have nothing to do. -PE_

 _Sure! But where? should we meet by the tree again like we usually do? -SS_

 _Nyeeaahhhh -PW_

Whoops. I think we woke up Phred.

 _Srry Phred. Didn't mean to wake u. -PE_

 _Nyeah. Don't care. Wats done is done. Where r we going? -PW_

 _To the tree in the field Phred. Dude it's like, 11 a.m and your still asleep? -ZK_

 _Im awake now. -PW_

 _Okay... So I'll meet you there at noon? -SS_

 _Sure. -PE_

 _Cya. -ZK_

'Okay, now I have to just get everything all ready. Hmm there's really nothing for me to bring.'

I decided to just grabbed my phone and decided to get there early. Way early. So I started walking over.

I soon neared the field. And I saw someone there. And I thought I was early! Who else would come here this early?

"Oh, hey Smiley. I didn't expect you to come this early."

It was Phil already there. He was just sitting down underneath the big tree looking at the sky. It wasn't the brightest of days, I've seen better but it wasn't so bad. The clouds were still white but it was hard to see the sun. The weather was changing, and we would get some showers. The leaves on the tree were starting to change colour.

"Phil. How'd you get here so fast?" I asked. Phil lived a farther distance away, and I didn't see him coming, so how could he have gotten here so fast?

"Oh, I here the whole time. I like to be alone and think about things." Phil answered.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like, uh..." Phil started. He cut himself off.

"Come on Phil you can tell me." I said.

"Um..." Phil said. There was obviously something wrong.

"Can we not talk about this?" Phil asked.

I didn't know if this was his big secret or not, but it certainly seemed like it.

"Phil, we are going to talk about this. there's something wrong and I want to help. We're alone. You can tell me." I said determinedly.

Phil just sat there in scilence.

"So are you going to tell me or not? I asked.

"Okay. I'll tell you, but you can't tell a single soul." Phil said.

"I swear." I promised. He was obviously very serious about it, so I wanted to keep this promise.

"Okay. Umm, I don't really know how to say this but... Ever since we umm... When we got captured, I blamed myself for all of the things that went wrong. The aliens wanted to know if humans were bad or not, so they set a trap or something, like I told you guys, and I walked into the trap. I made them think humans were bad." Phil paused. "I almost froze the planet!"

I had no idea he was this serious about it. I would think it was just bad luck, but Phil is taking it personaly, and now I'm starting to think the same things as him.

"It was just bad luck." I tried reassuring him. "The Earth is fine, because of you."

"I almost made them destroy humanity. It wouod have been my fault if the planet was lost. I put everyone in danger, I put you in danger. It's all my fault Smiley." Phil said.

"It's not your fault. It was you who got us out of this mess too." I said.

"I don't want this ever happening again."

"It won't. You have to learn to let go of the past. Just forget about all this." I said.

"Okay. Thanks Smiley, for letting me tell you this." Phil said.

"It's all right." I said, giving him a hug. "I'll help you. We can learn to let go together." I said.

"Okay. That would be alright." Phil said, hugging me back.

I knew this conversation was far from over, but it was a start. I would just have to help him get through his troubles. This is only the beginning of my story.

* * *

 _ **"This is only the beginning of my story..."**_

 **How very true those words will be... Okay, thus isn't the best chapter I posted, and I was planning it to have some other things, but I think I will save it for next chapter.**

 **Peace out!**


	5. IMPORTANT (plz read)

Hey, just wanted to let you all know, im still here. Things have been really hectic in my life right now. High school. Its been crazy. I dont get much homework but it keeps me on my toes. I also have dance, which is a passion of mine, and i got a new phone. Which means, all of my files with the stories got wiped. I write the chapters in a differemt app, amd then i transfer them here. I was planning to get back to writing long ago, until i found amino. Amino is an app with many communities you can join. Right now im in a few aminos and i roleplay ALOT. It takes up alot of my time too. And i still listen to music, almost every day, and my style has changed. The sweet kind of music i liked before, shown in the story, is gone. Im more into darker songs, i feel them more, if you get what im saying. So this stories style will change. The changing of style means not so kid friendly chapters anymore. Ill still go with my original plan, but just take a slightly darker turn. I may not post very soon, but i promise it will be some time in December at the latest. See yall!


End file.
